Kísértet a kastélyban
by Antoin Michel
Summary: SLASH (Torry) emellett Severitus - Harry ötödik tanévét kezdi a Roxfortban, de már a legelején fenekestül felfordul a Griffendél ház nyugodt légköre. Vajon Tom Denem mennyire változtatja meg hősünket és vele együtt a varázsvilágot? És Voldemort mit szól mindehhez?
1. Tények

**Cím: Kísértet a kastélyban**

**Írta: Marcus Brutus**

**Lektorálta: CHRiS**

**Leírás: **_Harry ötödik tanévét kezdi a Roxfortban, de már a legelején fenekestül felfordul a Griffendél ház nyugodt légköre. Vajon Tom Denem mennyire változtatja meg hősünket és vele együtt a varázsvilágot? És Voldemort mit szól mindehhez?_

**Minden jog bla-bla. (Szokásos szöveg)**

~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~

**I. Fejezet: Tények**

_„Ha megismersz valakit, aki segít elfelejteni a múltat; akkor ő lesz a jövőd."_

Harry Potter dühös volt. Dühös volt magára, a varázsvilágra, Voldemortra, szóval mindenre, ami élt és mozgott. Sőt, arra is, ami nem élt, mégis mozgott. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ekkora szerencsétlenség éri egy teljesen ártatlan napló miatt. Két hete, hogy oda adták neki, két hete, hogy nem alszik éjszakánként, két hete, hogy idegileg a plafonon volt. A napló most mellette pihent a kanapén, míg tulajdonosa és egyben rabja Harry előtt ült a szőnyegen és kitartóan bámulta hősünket. Ó, igen, Tom Denem volt az. A Griffendéles legszívesebben a haját tépte volna tehetetlenségében.

- Mond csak Harry Potter, mitől vagy ennyire feszült? – húzta gúnyos mosolyra száját az emlék-Voldemort.

- Mégis vajon mitől?! – fakadt ki a megszólított – Talán nem mindennapi eset, hogy egy állítólag megsemmisített napló, idegesítő gazdája velem szemben ül, és úgy tesz, mintha ez volna a legtermészetesebb dolog a világon!

Tom szemöldöke enyhén megemelkedett – Szóval zavar a jelenlétem? – mosolygott tovább Denem – Pedig azt hittem, élvezed a társaságom.

- Persze, mást sem élvezek jobban, mint hogy közel négy év elmúltával egyszerűen gondolsz egyet és feltámadsz annak reményében, hogy az őrületbe kergess! – morgolódott Harry – Másodikban ki akartál nyírni, most meg elvárod, hogy minden gond nélkül csevegjek veled, mintha mi sem történt volna, elfelejtve azt is, hogy állítólag MEGSEMMISÜLTÉL?! – ordította.

- Halkabban Harry, felébreszted a barátaidat – rázta meg átlátszó mutatóujját Denem.

- TE CSAK NE CSITÍTGASS! – kiabált újra A Fiú, Aki Túlélte, majd közeledő léptekre lett figyelmes a lányok hálótermei felől.

- Harry jól érzed magad? – jelent meg hálóköntösben a zilált külsejű Hermione – Kivel kiabálsz az éjszaka közepén?

Harry döbbenten meredt a lányra, majd vissza maga elé a szőnyegre, de Tom nyomtalanul eltűnt. Hermione aggódva ült le barátja mellé, majd a naplót megpillantva kérdőn nézett hősünkre.

- Ugye ez nem az, aminek gondolom?

- De igen, az – sóhajtott Harry – Pontosan az, aminek gondolod.

- Hogyan került hozzád? – faggatta a lány.

- Dumbledore úgy gondolta, nekem adja, mivel már úgy sincs rá szükség. Én hülye, meg elfogadtam tőle – masszírozta halántékát a Griffendéles.

- És ez az oka, hogy éjnek évadján ordítozol a klubhelyiségben? – kérdezte kedvesen, majd megsimogatta Harry vállát – Látom, hogy valami nyomaszt. Mi a gond Harry?

Hősünk nem tudta mit mondhatna, de ismerte Hermionét és tudta hiába hazudna, a lány rájönne, és addig nem hagyná békén amíg be nem vallaná az igazat. Így vett egy mély levegőt és kimondta:

- Tom Denem – a lány homlok ráncolva nézte Harryt, mire az folytatta - A drágalátos barátunk feltámadt, és jobb dolgot nem találva engem akar megőrjíteni minden egyes éjszaka.

A lány percekig nem szólt semmit, látszott rajta hogy töpreng, majd újra a megmentőre nézett, és feltette a lehető legfurább kérdést.

- Miért frusztrál téged az, hogy itt van?

- Tessék? – nézett döbbenten a lányra – Hermione! Most mondtam, hogy Denem visszatért a naplóból!

- Igen, felfogtam elsőre is Harry. De arra nem gondoltál, hogy azért van itt, mert te azt akarod?

Harry ledermedt. Még hogy ő akarná? Ennél viccesebbet sem hallott még. Mégis mi oka lenne arra, hogy feltámassza az emlék-Voldemortot? Ennek egyszerűen semmi értelme nincs.

- Bár, ilyen téren nem igazán találni bármit is a szakirodalomban, de mikor Ginny kinyitotta másodikban a kamrát, ő hívta elő Denemet a naplóból. Magától képtelen előbukkanni, Harry. – mondta csendesen a lány, miközben aggódva nézett barátjára.

- Képtelenség hogy én hívjam elő – rázta meg a fejét a Megmentő – Abszurd!

- Gondolkodj, Harry – csitította Hermione – Egész évben elzárkóztál még tőlem és Rontól is. Mindenkit eltoltál magadtól. Nem csodálkoznék, ha öntudatlanul idézted meg volna.

- A barátnődnek igaza van – érkezett a válasz a szőnyeg felől.

Hermione sikkantva ugrott egyet a kanapén Tom láttán, míg Harry döbbenten pislogott. Az átlátszó vendég újra a szőnyegen ült és zavartalanul mosolygott rájuk miközben az egyenruhájának szélével babrált.

- Ez hihetetlen – súgta Hermione – Ez maga a csoda.

- Nem csoda kislány, az előbb magyaráztad meg – húzta el a száját Denem – Potter akarja, hogy itt legyek, így itt vagyok.

- Szóval, ha nem akarom, hogy szórakoztass, akkor csak elképzelem, hogy eltűnsz, és vége? – kérdezte reménykedve Harry – Ennyi volna a megoldás?

- Lényegében, igen – mosolyodott el Tom – Ennyi az egész.

- Várj! - pattant fel Hermione a kanapéról, szemét a két srácon jártatva – Ha elképzeled, hogy eltűnik, akkor soha többet nem tud visszajönni, egyszóval végleg meghal – mondta Harrynek majd Tomhoz fordult – Igazam van?

- Valóban – mosolygott továbbra is Denem – Nem tudok majd visszajönni soha többé.

Harry eltöprengett a hallottakon, míg a másik két jelenlévő őt nézte kitartóan. Hermione ujjait tördelve várakozott, míg Denem unottan nézett körbe a helységben.

- Ha jól értem, meg akarsz halni. – súgta Harry az átlátszó vendégnek töprengve.

- Igen – nézett rá Tom – El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire unalmas egy nyamvadt naplóban raboskodni. Azt akarom, hogy vége legyen.

- A napló – Hermione elgondolkodva nézte a tárgyat maga mellett – Nem pusztítottad el teljesen a baziliszkusz foggal.

- Így van – bólogatott Tom – Annyi mágia még maradt benne, hogy megjelenhessek, de a baziliszkusz méreg most is dolgozik rajta, hiába az a pár év, ami eltelt. Nem tudom, mennyi van még vissza, talán fél év, mire a napló mágikus része teljesen elpusztul és vele együtt én is. Elmondhatom, hogy nem kis energiába került úgymond kivetülni.

- Ha jól értem – vette át a szót Hermione – Nem az ittléted terhelő, hanem az ide-oda ugrándozás a naplóba és vissza.

- Lám-lám. Egy sárvérű, ráadásul Griffendéles és mégis mekkora esze van – gúnyolódott Tom.

- Még egy ilyen beszólás és mész a tűzbe! – pattant fel Harry a kanapéról.

- Hagyd Harry – legyintett a lány – A lényeg az, hogy Tom minden egyes megjelenésével és eltűnésével fogy a napló mágikus ereje és gyorsabban terjed a méreg.

Harry a vendégére nézett, aki csak bólintott, megerősítve a lány szavait.

- Rendben – válaszolta elgondolkodva – Itt maradsz velem.


	2. Ő, Akit nevén nevezünk

**2. Fejezet: Ő, Akit Nevén Nevezünk**

- Mr. Potter! Ha még egyszer meghallom a hangját, két heti büntetőfeladatot kap! Figyeljen oda! Nem mindegy, hogy a hernyókat hogyan darabolja fel! Merlinre, maga semmit sem tanult az elmúlt években?! – ordította Piton szokásához híven.

Harry magában morgolódva próbált összpontosítani az előtte fortyogó bájitalra. Próbált. De hogy is mehetne egyszerűen, ha egy idegesítő napló még idegesítőbb gazdája folyamatosan arról karattyol neki, hogy milyen hozzávalót mikor és hogyan tegyen bele abba az átkozott üstbe. Emellett a drágalátos tanára is úgy figyeli, mint keselyű a dögöt. Kezdett nagyon elege lenni. Vágyakozva az ajtó felé pillantott. Bár kirohanhatna rajta.

- Harry – súgta a napló – A hernyókat kell bele tenni, nem a szárított gyökeret!

- Én is tudom! Felapríthatom anélkül, hogy folyamatosan belepofáznál a munkámba?!

Elhűlve nézett fel 0a bájitalmesterre. Piton arcszíne pillanatok alatt elérte a vörös huszonöt árnyalatát szép sorjában, mielőtt két lépéssel ott termett volna az asztalnál.

- HOGY MERÉSZEL ILYEN HANGNEMET MEGÜTNI VELEM SZEMBEN, POTTER? EGY HÓNAP BÜNTETŐMUNKA, MÉG HÉTVÉGÉN IS! ÉS MOST TAKARODJON A SZEMEM ELŐL!

Harry teljesen ledermedt.

- Én nem…

- AZT MONDTAM, KIFELÉ! – ordította a bájitalmester, majd felrántotta Harryt a gallérjánál fogva és az ajtó felé lökte utána dobva a táskáját.

Amint becsapódott az ajtó, megjelent Tom szemrehányó tekintetet meresztve hősünkre.

- Gratulálok Potter, ez valóban szép teljesítmény volt. Nem minden nap dobnak ki valakit óráról.

Harry morgott valamit, majd vállára kapva táskáját a klubhelyiség felé indult. Útközben fél füllel hallotta, ahogy Tom folyamatosan ecsetelte bájitalfőzési tudományát, de válaszra sem méltatta. Ez kellett neki. Egy okoskodó mardekáros. Elképzelte a reggeli próféta címlapját: „A Fiú, Aki Túlélte és Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén együtt töltik békés napjaikat a Roxfort falai közt!". Nem... Ő, Akit Nevén Nevezünk. Pontosabban Tom „Én Mindent Tudok" Denem.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

A klubhelyiség üres volt, Tom pedig sértődötten visszavonult a naplóba, mivel Harry szóra sem méltatta a bájitaltanon történt incidens óta. Volt így is elég gondja, nem hiányzott neki még egy hasznavehetetlen, idegesítő, kivetült emlék is a nyakába. Örülhet, ha nem csapják ki a ma történtek után. Idegesen a hajába túrt. Lemondóan sóhajtott, mikor legújabb „barátja" ismét megjelent mellette.

- Potter. Mi közöd neked Pitonhoz?

- Tessék? – döbbent meg – Mégis mi közöm lehetne hozzá?

- Nem akarok belekotyogni, de azt hiszem, több van köztetek tanár-diák kapcsolatnál.

Harry nyelt egyet. Majd még egyet.

- Denem, ez még viccnek is rossz. Én meg Piton? Te egyáltalán nem vagy normális. Sőt, ez már beteges!

- Félreértesz – visszakozott az emlék felemelve kezeit – Nem úgy értettem. Én másfajta kapcsolatra gondolok. Rokonira például.

- Most volt elég belőled! – bődült fel Harry, majd a naplót felkapva eltrappolt a hálótermek felé.

Hatalmas csattanással vágta ki az ajtót, majd a naplót az ágyába hajítva fordult is vissza a klubhelyiségbe. Tudta, hogy Tom csak a napló tíz méteres körzetén belül tartózkodhat. Visszaült a kanapéra, majd egy sóhajt megeresztve belebámult a tűzbe.

Arra riadt, hogy valaki rázza.

- Harry! HARRY! Jól érzed magad?

- Hagyj már Ron! Ébren vagyok csak lepihentem.

- Fú, haver nem semmi volt, ahogy beszóltál Pitonnak – mosolygott legjobb barátja – Tisztára vörös volt a feje még óra végén is.

- Szerintem egyáltalán nem volt vicces! – csattant fel Hermione.

Hagyta, barátai hadd veszekedjenek. Felosont a hálókörletbe, magához vett pár tiszta ruhadarabot majd elment lezuhanyozni. Mire visszaért, Ron már az ágyán ülve várt rá.

- Bármit is mondjon Hermione, szerintem nagy voltál haver – vigyorodott el.

- Kösz Ron – erőltetett magára egy mosolyt Harry. Belegondolni sem mert mit tenne barátja, ha megtudná, hogy valójában kire is szólt rá a tanteremben.

Még akkor is Ron szónoklatát hallgatta, mikor visszasétáltak a klubhelyiségbe. Hermione épp elindult feléjük, látszott rajta hogy felvértezte magát egy újabb kioktatásra, mikor kivágódott a portré és egy igen haragos McGalagony rombolt be rajta.

- Potter! Azonnal jöjjön velem az igazgatóhoz!

A kőszörnyig teljes némaságban haladtak, majd a tanárnő kimondta a jelszót és felküldte hősünket a lépcsőn. Elmosolyodott a gondolatra, hogy házvezetője másodikban is hasonlóképp kísérte el az igazgatóiig, vicces hogy akkor is Tom ármánykodásának köszönhette a gondokat. _A történelem megismétli önmagát?_ Megrázta a fejét. Rövid invitálás után Dumbledore asztalánál ült, farkasszemet nézve az igazgatóval. Az idős mágus mosolygott, ez kicsit megnyugtatta hősünket.

- Piton professzor nemrég járt nálam és beszámolt az órán történtekről. – Harry bólintott, hogy folytassa - Erősen kétlem, hogy bármely tanárral feleselnél, főleg ily módon. Igazam van, Harry?

- Igen, professzor. Nem Piton tanár úr volt az, aki idegesített.

- Esetleg elárulnád, hogy ki volt az?

Harry várt egy kicsit, majd halkan megszólalt.

- Tom Denem, igazgató úr.

Dumbledore enyhén megemelte szemöldökét, majd hátradőlt és elgondolkodva nézett diákjára. A néma csendet csupán az apró szerkezetek zakatolása törte meg. A portréalakok figyelmesen szemlélték az irodában történteket, Fawkes szárnya alá dugva fejét aludt ülőrúdján. Harry érezte, hogy izzad a tenyere. Már azon volt, hogy visszavonja állítását és inkább vállalja Piton bosszúját, mikor az igazgató halkan megszólalt.

- Harry miért nem szóltál, hogy Voldemort ennyire az elmédhez férkőzött?

Egy pillanatra megdermedt. Ez eszébe sem jutott. Az idős mágus szemeibe nézve azonban rájött, nem akar hazudni. Dumbledore mindig mellette állt és foglalkozott vele. Nagyapjaként szerette az igazgatót, képtelen volt ilyen horderejű hazugsággal félrevezetni.

- Nem Voldemort volt, uram.

- Sajnos nem értelek édes fiam – döbbent meg az igazgató.

- Tom Denem volt az, aki folyamatosan beleszólt a bájitalfőzésbe.

Mielőtt az igazgató reagálhatott volna, megjelent a halvány Tom Denem. Kezét Harry vállára tette, majd biccentett az idős mágusnak.

- Dumbledore professzor, rég találkoztunk.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Nem tudom, mennyire jó a történet…

Kérem, aki elolvasta, küldjön róla kritikát itt alul a szövegdobozban.

Ha nincs értelme, nem folytatom…

Köszönöm!


	3. Események

**III. Fejezet: Események**

„A szerelem egy érthetetlen dolog. Egy érzés, mely nem kézzel fogható. Nem érezzük a bőrünkön, nem ízlelhetjük, nincs illata, sem hangja. Mégis létezik. Sosem válogat, leginkább spontán jön. Olyan ellentéteket képes összekovácsolni, melyet semmi más nem tud. A szerelem egy jó dolog, és mégsem az. Felrepíthet a fellegekbe, viszont a mélybe is taszíthat, ahonnan nincs visszaút. Óvatosan kell vele bánni, mert érzékeny dolog." Antoin Michel

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Tom érzelemmentes arccal bámult az igazgatóra, aki elhűlve meredt vissza rá. Harry úgy érezte, menten elsüllyed a fotelben. Egy ilyen horderejű dolgot eltitkolni Dumbledore elől nem kis dolog. Fogalma sem volt, hogy miként reagál az igazgató eme roppant érdekes fejleményre, de bízott benne, hogy nem lesz túlságosan dühös. Legalábbis reménykedett benne nagyon.

_Visszaemlékezés_

- _Harry…_

- _Nem Hermione, szó sem lehet róla! – csattant fel Harry – Mégis mi történne szerinted, ha kiderülne, hogy Denem köztünk van?_

- _Már megbocsáss Potter, de én is itt vagyok – szólt közbe Tom összevont szemöldökkel._

_Hermione ügyet sem vetve rá folytatta – De szólnod kell Dumbledore professzornak! Ha lebuktok, még nagyobb baj lehet belőle!_

- _Nem és nem! Titokban tartjuk, és te sem fogod elmondani senkinek – vágott vissza Harry, majd fogta magát és elvonult a hálókörletek felé._

- _Te ezt helyesled? – kérdezte Hermione bosszúsan a halvány alaktól._

- _Nem szólhatok bele – vonta meg a vállát Tom – Ez Harry döntése. Egyébként sem szívelem az igazgatótokat. Megkeserítette az ittlétem minden egyes évben._

- _Talán volt rá oka, hogy gyanakodjon rád – szúrta oda a lány._

- _Most mégis mi bajod? _

- _Mikor mondod el neki, Tom?_

- _Mit kellene elmondanom?_

- _Talán azt, hogy tetszik neked?_

- _Most komolyan kérdezgetve társalgunk?_

- _Tom!_

- _Inkább visszavonulok, ha nem gond. Fárasztó egész nap a Griffendél ház szedett-vetett lakóinak a hülyeségeit hallgatni – válaszolt a szellem fennkölt stílusban, majd eltűnt._

_Harry halkan sóhajtott a lépcsőfordulóban, majd valóban felsétált a hálók felé._

- Ez bizony, felvet némi problémát – szólalt meg halkan Dumbledore. – Úgy tűnik, két nagy gonddal kell szembenéznünk.

- Hogy érti, hogy kettővel – kapta fel hirtelen a fejét Harry, majd hozzátette. – Uram?

- Tulajdonképpen, teljesen más témáról szerettem volna veled beszélni, édes fiam – mosolyodott el halványan az igazgató. – Ha pontos szeretnék lenni, Piton professzorral kapcsolatos.

Harry érezte, hogy Tom egy pillanatra óvatosan megszorította a vállát, mire kérdőn nézett fel rá. Társa azonban folyamatosan az idős mágust nézte, így Harry nem tudta mire vélni az előbbi megmozdulást. Visszatekintett az igazgatóra, majd óvatosan rákérdezett.

- Nekem mi közöm Piton dolgaihoz, Dumbledore professzor?

- Piton professzor, Harry. A téma pedig eléggé kényes. Hogy úgy mondjam, mindkettőtökre tartozik, így ha megbocsátasz egy pillanat és ide hívom.

Óvatosan Tomra nézett, aki jelenleg őt figyelte csillogó fekete szemekkel. El nem tudta képzelni, mi köze lehet neki Piton dolgaihoz. Vagy esetleg fordítva. Lehet, hogy az órán történtek miatt kell bocsánatot kérnie? Vagy Dumbledore elújságolja annak a denevérnek, hogy itt van Denem? Nem, az nem lehet! Ijedten nézett az ajtó felé, menekülési utat keresve. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy Piton mindent tönkre tegyen. Újra társára nézett, aki érdeklődve figyelte vívódását.

- Minden rendben lesz – súgta Denem apró mosolyt villantva – Ne aggódj, itt vagyok melletted.

- Kösz – nyögte Harry, majd nyelt egyet mikor a bájitaltanár megjelent a kandalló lángjai közt.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

- Vége az órának! – ordította Piton. Mégis mit képzel magáról ez a szemtelen kölyök? Mikor tanulja meg végre, hogy tisztelettel kell szólni egy felnőtthöz? Nyögve ült le, mikor az utolsó diák mögött bezárult a terem ajtaja. Hogy viselkedhet úgy, mint az az átkozott James Potter? Hisz semmi közük egymáshoz, Merlin csapna bele!

- Persleus.

Dühöngésében észre sem vette az igazgató érkezését. Borzalmasan kikészülnek az idegei. Egy kémtől az ilyesmi nem elfogadható. Végül is, megfolytja a fiát, kibelezi a nagyurat és máris szép lesz az élet. Sem agyvérzés, sem rettegés. Ahhh…

- Édes fiam… minden rendben?

- Elnézésedet kérem, Albus. A kedvenc diákod ma túlteljesített még önmagán is.

- Mi történt pontosan?

Míg Dumbledore helyet foglalt, Piton az asztalt támasztva beszámolt neki az órán történtekről.

- Ez egyáltalán nem vall az ifjú Harryre. Gondolod, hogy Voldemort?

- Nem Albus, semmiképp. Harry elméje tiszta volt.

- Ki volt a padtársa az órán?

- Senki. Egyedül dolgozott.

- Egyedül? – hökkent meg az igazgató.

- Szóval, mit kívánsz tenni?

- Beszélek vele, Perselus.

- Rendben. És, minek köszönhetem mai látogatásod?

Dumbledore varázsolt egy csésze teát magának, majd félhold szemüvege fölül nézett a bájitalmesterre, miközben kortyolgatta. Perselusnak a haja égnek állt az igazgató effajta húzásaitól.

- Nos?

- Volna egy feladatom számodra, Perselus.

- Erre magamtól is rájöttem. Megtudhatom mi volna az?

- Szükséges volna elhintened egy apró információt Voldemortnak.

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy nagyon nem fog tetszeni a következő mondatod?

- Tudasd vele, hogy Harry apja él.

- MICSODA?!

- Meg kell őrizned a jelenlegi posztodat Tom mellett, és nem hiányzik, hogy megrendüljön beléd vetett bizalma. Ez az információ számára valódi kincs lehet, viszont sokat nem tud vele kezdeni.

- Nem, Albus. Én ebbe nem megyek bele.

Az idős mágus komótosan felállt, majd a kandallóhoz sétált.

- Tedd meg a fiadért, Perselus. Szüksége lesz még az apjára – szólt halkan, majd eltűnt a zöld lángok közt.

Dumbledore csészéje millió darabra robbant szét az asztalon, mikor Piton szitkozódva elhagyta a helyiséget.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Perselus halántékát masszírozva ült lakosztályának kanapéján, mikor az igazgató újra feltűnt.

- Rendben, Albus. Nem kell győzködnöd. Megteszem.

- Azt hiszem, jelenleg nagyobb gondunk is van Voldemortnál.

- Mi történt? Ugye nem…

- Nem, nincs Harrynek semmi baja. A probléma forrása, Tom.

- Albus… az imént mondtad, hogy nincs köze Voldemorthoz.

- Valóban így van.

A bájitalmester észrevette azt a bizonyos őrült csillogást az igazgató szemeiben. Ajjajj…

- Mi az, amiről nem tudok? – kérdezte aggódva.

- Úgy tűnik Perselus, két sötét nagyúr van jelen a varázsvilágban, és Harry jelen pillanatban az egyikük társaságát élvezi az irodámban.

- MICSODA?!


	4. Ha kiderül az igazság

**4. fejezet: Ha kiderül az igazság**

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

- Minden rendben lesz – súgta Denem apró mosolyt villantva – Ne aggódj, itt vagyok melletted.

- Kösz – nyögte Harry, majd nyelt egyet mikor a bájitaltanár megjelent a kandalló lángjai közt.

Perselus szó szerint kirobbant a kandallóból. Meg sem várta Albus magyarázatát, azonnal az igazgatóiba indult. _Teljesen megbolondult a vénember! Harryt otthagyni egyedül azzal a szörnyeteggel! Mi van, ha elrabolja?! Talán még nem késő._ Mielőbb ott kell lennie a fia mellett és megvédeni őt, ha kell.

Aztán megtorpant, mikor egy enyhén reszkető Harry Potterrel és egy halványan derengő Tom Denemmel találta szembe magát.

Dumbledore elegánsan kisétált az újra fellobbanó lángok közül, kényelmesen elsétált az íróasztalához majd leült és onnan figyelte vendégeit. A feszült csendet Piton törte meg.

- Magyarázatot, Potter! MOST!

Azonban mielőtt Harry válaszolhatott volna, Tom hirtelen a mellkasához kapott és térdre esett.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Voldemort élvezettel nézte egy újabb mugli család haláltusáját. Havonta iktatott be hasonló kínzásokat saját szórakoztatására. Miután az utolsó mugli is kilehelte a lelkét, elküldte halálfalóit és Naginit hívta.

- Gyere édesssszem, vacsora.

A kígyó hangtalanul siklott be a terembe, majd nekilátott a holttestek bekebelezésének. Voldemort élvezettel nézte kedvence lakmározását, mikor halk kopogtatásra lett figyelmes. Féregfark óvakodott be a terembe térden csúszva.

- Nagyuram, híreket hoztam – szólt remegve.

- Hallgatlak Féregfark – suttogta dühösen szolgájának.

- A Potter fiú, Nagyúr - a sötét mágusra emelte tekintetét, de azonnal vissza is fordította a padlóra az izzó vörös szemek láttán - Kiderült, hogy valójában nem Potter hanem Piton...

- MICSODA?!

Féregfark és Nagini pillanatok alatt elhagyták a termet, amint Voldemort fékezhetetlen pusztításba kezdett.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

- Tom!

Harry aggódva térdelt le a halvány alak mellé, miközben a másik két jelenlévő dermedten nézte a párost.

- Professzor – suttogta halkan az emlékfiú az igazgatónak – a megosztott lélek…

Dumbledore szeme felcsillant, mikor rájött, hogy mi lehet a probléma.

- Dumbledore professzor – szólt közbe Harry – hogyan segíthetnék?

- Nem tudsz segíteni, édes fiam – rázta meg fejét az igazgató – Tom egy horcrux, és mint azt te is tudod, ő Voldemort lelkének egy darabja. Úgy képzeld el ezt, mintha két tested volna. A lélek ugyanaz, így az átélt érzelmek is.

- Szóval, ha Voldemort dühös, akkor Tom is? – kerekedtek el a griffendéles szemei.

- Valójában, Tom esete kicsit más – vágott közbe mosolyogva az idős mágus – Azért érez jelenleg fájdalmat, mert az érzései mások, mint Voldemortnak.

- Mások? – kérdezte összezavarodva professzorát – De hát mit…

- Azt hiszem ennyi elég volt a mesedélutánból – vágott közbe Piton.

Harry összerezzent a bájitalmester hangjától, teljesen megfeledkezett a negyedik jelenlévőről. Egy pillanatra gyűlölt professzorára emelte tekintetét, az éjfekete szemek azonban őt vizslatták ezért újra Tomra kezdett koncentrálni, aki viszont már időközben lenyugodott és hanyatt fekve lehunyt szemmel zihált a padlón.

- Még mindig várok a válaszára, Potter! – Csattant fel Piton. – És próbáljon meg értelmes magyarázatot adni, már amennyire korlátolt agykapacitása engedi.

Harry összeszorított szájjal nézte továbbra is halvány társát. Dumbledore székén hátradőlve jókedvűen citromport majszolt élvezve a műsort, Piton összefont karokkal állt továbbra is a kandalló mellett, szemét le nem véve a griffendéles fiúról. A néma csendet időnkén Fawkes trillázása, az ezüstszerkezetek halk zakatolása és Tom zihálása törte meg. A bájitalmester nem épp türelméről volt híres, szemei elsötétültek a haragtól.

- Potter!

- Nem tartozom magának beszámolnivalóval! – pattant fel Harry a padlóról.

- Több tiszteletet, neveletlen kölyök!

- Maga csak ne parancsolgasson!

- Amíg a tanárod vagyok, Potter – mozdult meg hirtelen Piton, amitől a griffendéles ijedtében tett pár lépést hátrafelé – addig igenis követed az utasításaimat!

- Nem érdekel, mit mond! Maga nem az apám!

- Mit mondtál? – hökkent meg egy pillanatra a férfi.

- MAGA NEM AZ APÁM! – ordította Harry haragtól izzó szemekkel – NE PARANCSOLGASSON!

- Harry, édes fiam – szólt közbe Dumbledore bánatosan csillogó szemekkel – ezt meg kell cáfolnom.

- Mi… - a fiú hangja egy pillanatra elakadt, miközben döbbenten meredt az igazgatóra.

Hirtelen vakító fény töltötte el a szobát, hangos kiáltásokat hozva elő a falon lógó portrék felől. Ahogy a fény halványult, Harry nagyokat pislogva próbálta kivenni az iroda berendezésének körvonalait, azonban figyelmét azonnal elvonta a zsebében lapuló napló enyhe izzása. Benyúlt érte majd felszisszenve kapta ki kezét talárja rejtekéből. Piton azonnal a griffendéles mellett termett. Egy pálcalendítéssel elővarázsolta a fiú zsebéből a naplót, amit aztán az asztalra lebegtetett. A könyv lapjai közül vér szivárgott elő. Dumbledore összevont szemöldökkel nézte a horcruxot, majd tekintetét Harryre emelte mielőtt megszólalt.

- Azt hiszem nagyobb a baj, mint hittük.

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~HP&TD~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Vernon Dursley kedvenc bőrfoteljében terpeszkedve nézte a délutáni tv műsort, azt hitte, ez élete legnyugodtabb napja. Szabadságának első napját töltötte otthon, Dudley valamelyik barátjánál töltötte a nyári szünetet, bár Vernont nem igazán érdekelte hol van a fia, legalább csendes a ház. Épp kibontott egy zacskó chipset, amikor Petúnia viharzott be a nappaliba elfehéredett arccal. Kezében egy borítékot szorongatott, amit pár másodperc vonakodás után férje kezébe nyomott. Vernon kivette belőle a levelet. Arca a szöveget olvasva először pipacsvörös lett, majd fokozatosan átváltott felesége arcához hasonlóan hófehérbe. Felpattant a fotelből és egyenesen kisietett a kocsihoz, nyomában Petúniával. Pár másodperc múlva a kocsi kikanyarodott a ház elől és a Kóbor Grimbuszt meghazudtoló sebességgel elhagyta a Privet Drive nyugodt környékét. A házban maradt üres boríték a nappali puha szőnyegén pihent, egyetlen kézzel írt szöveggel rajta: „Drága nővéremnek".

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Bocsánat az esetleges hibákért, kivételesen nem találtam olyat, aki lektorálta volna a történetet. _

_Viszont, nem szerettem volna tovább húzni az időt vele, így is már két hete porosodott a gépemen._

_Remélem, sikerült megtartanom a megszokott színvonalat, már amennyire színvonalas lehet a történetem :D_

_Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!_


End file.
